Jaune is a magical cross dressing superhero
by wlfmanjack
Summary: A somewhat parody to Sailor Moon, we have Jaune as well as many of the other males transforming into heroes with short skirts and high heels to fight the forces of evil. Lots of gay shipping and I do mean LOTS. If this isn't the gayest thing you've ever read, I will strive to make it gayer.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm summer evening, we find a small blond child at the age of seven arriving at his new home for the first time. When Jaune met his soon to be parents for the first time, the little boy was full of excitement and wonder. Both Tai and Summer seemed like very nice people and when they agreed to adopt him, the little boy couldn't be happier. Yet on the car ride to his new home, he suddenly felt anxious of this massive change in his life. Despite Tai's efforts, little Jaune wasn't very talkative on the drive over. The child just gave short answers and kept his head down the entire time and when they arrived at their destination, the boy felt too petrified to move. He sat there, still in the back seat, overwhelmed at his new life.

His new father then exited the vehicle, came to his door, opened it, then knelt to his level, "Hey kid," the father soothed, "I'm sure transitioning from an orphanage to our home might be a bit scary, but I promise you're gonna love it here."

The little boy glanced over to his father with fear in his eyes.

Tai continued, "And hey, you gotta little sister in there dying to meet you."

"...What if she doesn't like me," Jaune mumbled.

"Doesn't like you? Ruby is the sweetest little girl I know and you're a very special guy yourself. You two are gonna get along just fine."

Working up the courage, Jaune followed his father up to the door step. The way Tai opened the door felt like an eternity, but upon this action, Jaune came full view of his new mother, Summer Rose, and right beside her, gripping at the mother's dress, was the tiny sister herself, Ruby Rose.

Tai knelt back down to their son and whispered, "Go say high to your sister."

The boy took a deep breath, slowly sauntered over in the girl's direction. Little Ruby hugged her mother tightly, only to relax her grip when Summer placed a hand on her head and soothed, "It's okay Ruby, he's nice."

The little girl parted from their mother and took a few tiny steps forward, meeting him halfway. The five year old looked up at her sibling in awe, as Jaune broke the silence,"Uh...Hi."

No words were given, Ruby simple smiled then threw a hug upon the brother.

* * *

 **Ten years later**

Jaune Xiao Long had grown into quite the young man. At his old school he was...Not the most popular guy around. However, with a new school comes a fresh start to reinvent oneself. While in his room, the blonde had been staring at himself in his new uniform for quite sometime. His attire consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

After admiring his new get up, he heard a call from the other side of his wall, "JAUNE! Can you come in here real quick, I need your help with something."

He sighed to himself, what can that bothersome little girl want now? The blonde teen then reluctantly made his way to his sister's room. Upon opening the door, the area was completely empty, but how can that be? He clearly heard his sister. Taking a few steps in, he failed to notice Ruby hiding behind the other side of the door, taking advantage of the situation, the young girl charged forward and pounced on her brother, "Got you," She giggled, as the two fell to the floor.

The irritated brother moaned, "Ruby! You can't just do stuff like that, your gonna ruin both our uniforms."

Ruby simply grinned in response, her uniform consisted of a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

"Kids," a voiced called from the distance, seconds later, their father Tai entered the scene. He gave a small smile and soothed, "Aw look at you two, some things never change do they?"

Ruby responded by throwing another hug onto her brother, as Jaune simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

With no time to spare, we find the two teens in the back seat as their father was driving them to Beacon. Jaune glanced over to his sister's doodles, to find an image of a cloaked woman wielding an oversized scythe.

"Whatchu got there Rubs?" The brother inquired.

"Its my superhero persona, the Crimson Rogue." She chirped, "You see, I'm like this highly trained vigilante with martial arts, shuriken, smoke bombs, and I'd fight people from the shadows, but when the threats get too extreme, I bust out my secret weapon...Crescent...Rose."

"..."

"What?"

The blond giggled a bit, "Ruby, you know a scythe would be a very impractical weapon to use right?"

"Well yeah, but it would be so cool too."

"Hey kids, we're here," The father interrupted. As their vehicle pulled through, we find a litany of different students, all uniformed, and heading inside the institution. The father parked right outside, then turned to his children. "Alright first things first. Ruby, this year I'm gonna need you to really pay attention in class. Last year we both know your grades weren't the best."

The young girl gave a small laugh, then rubbed the back of her head. Then Tai turned his attention to his son, "Jaune...Just...Be sure to look after your sister."

"You got it dad," Jaune complied.

"Alright, now do either of you have any questions?"

"Nope," Ruby squeaked then bolted out the car in a flash.

However her brother had this to say, "Um yeah, dad...You've had plenty of girlfriends right?"

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn, but when I was your age, I had to so many girls after me I had to beat them off with a stick."

"Right...So, if I wanted to...Get a girlfriend, what would I do?"

The father smirked and said, "Jaune, the only piece of advice you need is confidence."

"Really?"

"If you want a girl to like you, just be yourself, but be the best version of yourself."

"Huh?"

"Women are always attracted to those who can present themselves as take charge kind of people. Give them that impression and they'll be all yours."

"Okay dad, I will."

Leaving the vehicle, Jaune stared out at the various students before him. Never before had he seen so many beautiful women in one place, he then scoped out a small group of female students chatting outside the school. With fire in his heart, he marched over to those women ready to show them what he's got. Unfortunately his bravado had been terminated as he of course slipped upon an unexpected source. After peeling his face from the pavement, he came full few of the three women holding in their smiles and laughs at his suffering. The teen looked back to see what caused him to lose his footing only to find a small banana peel.

The blonde thought to himself, seriously, people actually slip on these things. I thought it was just on cartoons.

"Hey sorry man," an anonymous voice called out. He turned to the side to find another blonde male teenager with shaggy hair, offering him a hand up. After accepting the offer, the stranger rubbed the back of his head and continued, "Yeah, I was aiming for the trash can and I completely undershot my throw."

"Sun Wukong," another anonymous voice called out. Jaune gazed into this direction yet felt a strange pleasure, when face to face with this new person. This male student was of Asian descent, had solid black hair, pink irises and wore a...White uniform? As the Asian arrived he began lecturing, "What have I told you about littering?"

"Aw come on man," The other student moaned, "I was aiming for the trash can, it was an accident."

"Yes it was and under normal circumstances I could let it go, but unfortunately this act caused physical harm to another student."

Jaune couldn't explain why, but for some reason he didn't want this boy to think of him as weak. "Uh I'm completely fine actually," The new student defended, "I'm like really tough you know."

"Yeah you see, he's fine," Sun concurred

The Asian glanced at both the blondes, but stated, "Be that as it may, I'm still issuing you a citation."

Sun groaned as the white suited student took out a small notebook and pen. After a few seconds, he issued the tiny piece of paper to the culprit. "Now, pick up your trash before it hurts anyone else."

As Sun complied with the order, the student in the white suit stared a Jaune for a few seconds, "Are you new here?"

"Uh yeah," Jaune mumbled, "My sister Ruby and I just transferred here."

"I see, well welcome to Beacon. My name is Lie Ren."

"Jaune Arc," He greeted as the two boys shook hands.

"Do you have any questions Jaune?"

"Just one, um...Why is your uniform white and everyone else's black?

"I am part of the student council. My duties range from organizing social events as well as enforcing the school rules. Thus I wear a different uniform to symbolize my authority."

"Like a cop?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but essentially yes. What is your first class?"

"English, with Mrs. Peach."

"Very well, since she is my next class as well, I will escort you there myself."

"Uh, yeah okay cool," Jaune submitted with a smile.

* * *

In the deep dark ominous mansion, we find a tall middle-aged man with a slim build, slightly tanned skin, short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. Walking through the dimly lit hallways, he then stood before a massive door. He looked down and took a deep breath before entering the murky bed chambers. There he could vaguely make out the form of a wrinkled old woman, with glowing red eyes. The figure hushed in a raspy voice, "Arthuuuurrr."

"Yes my lady."

"It is time...I can feel my power finally returning back to me, Ever...Slowly...But Ozpin...His curse has me aging too fast."

"What do you propose we do?"

"...I need energy from the humans...Extract their life force...With it, I can break this curse...And restore myself...To my former, glor...ry-y-y-y" The old hag began coughing profusely.

"Save your strength my lady, we will collect all the energy you need."

* * *

 **Okay first things first, because everyone's going to ask I'll answer the inevitable questions now.**

 **Q. Is Yang in this Fic? How come she doesn't live with Jaune and Ruby?**

 **A. Yang will be introduced, but as Yang Branwen and will be raised by Raven. I have some ideas for her, so she will play an interesting dynamic eventually.**

 **Q. Why is Jaune's last name Xiao Long and Ruby is Rose**

 **A. It didn't feel right calling Ruby Xiao Long, since that was never suppose to be her last name in canon and I did want to include Summer. So the answer is in this universe, Summer kept her last name and gave it to Ruby.(which undoubtedly is what happened in canon) However both her and Tai wanted a son, but didn't want to role the dice on another pregnancy so they decided to adopt. Thus Jaune took his father's last name and became Jaune Xiao Long.**

 **I have ideas for Ruby being Jaune's little sister, when he gains his cross dressing powers and I didn't want the trouble of writing in 9 OCs(7 sisters & 2 parents) to get Jaune's actual home life. So in this universe he's adopted.**

 **Anyways I hope I cleared up any inevitable confusion in this set up. Hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author here, okay I appreciate the constructive criticism guys, but I still need to tell a story first before I gay it up to the extreme. So can we all wait until this story picks up some traction (so to speak) before stating it needs more gay. I could have just wrote a crack one shot that already started with Jaune and his team fighting a monster then have an orgy celebration afterwards, but I want this to be a more episodic fan fiction, so I'll need time to develop this set up and its characters. I do plan to have five males running around in mini skirts and heels in love with each other as well as having subplots of females being gay for each other too, but I still need to tell a proper story first. (And now I wait for the inevitable "hehe, this story is so bad that its gay" review)**

* * *

Towards the afternoon, we find a much older gentlemen with gray hair and wearing spectacles hard at work. He was in his office, taking out a mountain of paperwork one by one until a sudden chill overtook his body. The man sat up straight, his eyes widened, and whispered, "She's back?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune and his friend were merely a few steps away from their first class until a peculiar ginger girl snuck up from behind and threw the Asian a hug. "REEEEEN, there you are. We were suppose to walk to school together."

The student council member gave a smirk, "I'm sorry Nora, but our council president insisted we all get to school an hour early on the first day at the last minute and I didn't want to wake you."

In what could only be described as super sonic speed, the hyperactive girl rushed to the front of the two boys cooing, "AWWW, you should of woke me anyway. I would have gotten up an hour early."

"Nora, you have trouble staying awake in class as is."

She simply rubbed the back of her head, before directing her attention to the other boy. She motioned right up to the blonde's face, until the two were but a centimeter from their noses touching, as the gingered studied this stranger, "Who's your new friend?"

The blonde teen took a step back in an effort to regain his personal space, as the Asian explained, "Nora this is Jaune, we've come acquainted this morning."

"I seeeeee," The gingered soothed, "Tell me Jaune, are you a friend of my friend or are you a _**FRIIeendDDDD**_?"

Jaune stared at the girl, disoriented from her demeanor, "Uhhh, I don't understand the question."

"Don't mind her," Ren intervene, "Nora's just being nosey."

"Yep that's me, NOSEY NORA! Anyways, a friend of Ren's is a friend of mine." The ginger then skipped along into class.

This prompted Jaune to turn to the Asian asking, "Are we, really friends now?"

The other teen gave a simple smile, "Sure, you seem easy to get along with."

The blonde felt in overwhelming amount of joy at this answer that he couldn't explain, why did he care so much that this particular boy wanted to be his friend? There was something about this guy that made him desire his presence, "Uh yeah cool, um by the way...What did Nora mean be _**FRIIeendDDD**_?"

The Asian turned in embarrassment and simply uttered, "It's um...Nothing, just...Forget what she said."

* * *

Back in the gloomy mansion, we find the henchmen Dr. Arthur Watts strolling through the halls after receiving his orders. Just a few feet before reaching his laboratory, he was approached by another man, a tall pale skinny one with gold eyes and had a long brown braided ponytail. "Wattsyyyyyy?" The man cried, but then shouted "WATTSY!"

The doctor ceased his movement and sighed, "What do you want this time Tyrian?"

"Oh nothing much," He answered while casually parading to the front of the other henchmen, "I'm just curious what our queen wanted with you. Is she getting better?"

"Yes, it appears she will live. However, she is still in a weaken state and if left uncheck she will die."

The other man growled with anger, "Curse that insufferable Ozpin."

"But now that she's awaken, she has given the order of retrieving energy."

"Energy huh, can I help?"

The mustache man gazed upon his colleague and contemplated, "Hmm...Sure, why not."

"Oh goodie," The other chirped as they both arrived within the laboratory.

Inside we find multiple beakers full of chemicals and massive tanks containing gruesome beasts.

"Alright Wattsy, what's the plan?"

"Well as you probably don't know," The mustached menace snide, "Humans have a litany of emotions. Thus I'll need you to release one of these creatures to harness them." The scientist gestured towards a container with multiple cocoons. He then removed one of the pods and placed it to the side. He then reached into a drawer and removed a glove with wiring across the fingers and needles on the tips. After donning the mitt, Watt's eyes began to glow as tiny sparks started emitting from the device. What followed was a blast of radiation plaguing the pod. With minor twitching, a small moth like creature with needle like appendages sprouted out.

Tyrian looked in awe at this mysterious insect, "What do you got there Watts?"

"My very own creation," He hushed while gesturing the bug onto his hand, the small creature climbed aboard while stretching out its legs and wings, "A combination of magic and science. Tyrian, I want you take this creature, and bring it to anyone who shows signs of any sort of negative emotion. Sadness, jealousy, fear, or anger. From there, I can harness their energy for our queen."

* * *

Halfway throughout the day, we find Jaune and his two new friends heading towards the cafeteria. Upon the stroll over the hyperactive ginger was retelling her and Ren's history in full detail, this story lasted as the three gathered their trays ready to find a table. "And that's every day, Ren and I have known each other. Well except for today, you see today I woke up this morning wondering where Ren was and-"

"LIE REN!" An assertive feminine voice called out, the three turned to source to find a table consisting entirely of students in white uniforms. The particular female calling him over stood tall with ashen black hair and bright amber eyes.

The Asian took a deep sigh, "Excuse me, it appears Cinder is calling for a lunch meeting."

"That's okay Ren," Nora chirped, "I'll just sit with our new bestie Jaune."

With Ren leaving, Jaune heard another yet familiar feminine voice, "JAUNE!" His sister cried, "Come sit next to us, I wantchu to meet my new friends."

Upon the student council table, aside from Ren and Cinder, we find a red headed girl wearing her hair in a ponytail with green eyes, a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail, a tan skin boy, with dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, and a brown skin and dark red eyed girl, with a light mint-green haircut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back.

"Alright madam president," The Asian soothed, "What do you need from me this time?"

The amber eyed girl motioned, "We've hit a bit of snag, this morning we were under the assumption the Schnees would be covering the cost of our homecoming dance, but it appears that promise can no longer be kept."

The pale skinned girl groaned, "When I told my brother I was going to ask our father over dinner, he felt it necessary to call him and tell him how motivated I was for us to raise the money ourselves. Shortly after, I received a phone call from my dad saying how proud he is of me."

The council president interjected, "So now we're back to square one, now that we're all here its time to brainstorm ideas for a fundraiser."

The red haired girl suggested, "Well perhaps we can organize a car wash-"

"NO!" The blue haired boy interrupted, but immediately felt embarrassed, "...I mean, it's not like we have to settle on our first idea."

As the student council were staring down their aquaphobia member, we find on the other side of the cafeteria Jaune regrouping with his sister, "Hey Jaune," Ruby chirped, "Who's your friend?"

The ginger interjected, "Princess Consuela Banana-Hammock."

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded by the introduction as she just laughed it off, "Just kidding, could you imagine? My name's Nora Valkyrie."

"Ruby Rose," The sister greeted then turned her attention back to her brother, "I like her, is she your friend or a _**FRIIeendDDDD.**_ "

"Why does everyone keep saying it that way?" Jaune whispered.

"Oh no, I'm definitely not his type," Nora answered then winked at the blonde teen.

He looked back asking, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, I have a ninth sense for these things."

Finally breaking his silence, the other male at their table, a short, tanned skin, brown haired boy echoed, "A ninth sense?"

"Oh yeah, most people only have the basic five, but I have nine."

Finally taken in the entire scene, Ruby introduced, "Oh sorry where are my manners, Jaune I'd like you to meet my new friend Oscar."

The small boy gave an awkward, "Hi."

"And my other friend, Penny," as she gestured towards a short, green eyed girl with curly orange hair.

The girl smiled and greeted, "Salutations brother of Ruby."

"Hey," Jaune uttered in response.

Ruby interjected saying, "Yeah, we all met during homeroom and we just sort of hit it off."

"Really?" Nora added, "Us too."

"Cool, so Jaune did you make any other friends?"

"Uh well," Jaune mumbled then glanced back at Ren from across the room. Admiring his image, the Asian suddenly glanced back and shot him a smile. The blonde teen turned back with a smile, "Yeah, I made a great friend."

* * *

After school we find both Jaune and Ruby coming through the door being greeted by their mother. "Hello kids," Summer soothed, "How was school?"

"Really awesome," Ruby chirped, "I learned so much today."

"Wonderful and Jaune before I forget. A package came for you today," The mother gestured, handing her son the small parcel. "Says its from your principal, Ozpin.

As the blonde teen studied the box asking, "Why would the principal give me anything?"

"Why don't you see what it is and we'll know."

"Yeah Jaune, open it open it," His sister cried.

Complying with the request, the contents appeared to be nothing but a simple puzzle box. "Wha-huh?"

Summer leaned forward and examined the device, "Hmm, maybe its some sort of extra credit assignment."

He then held the small item intently towards his face concurring, "Maybe."

* * *

Late at night Jaune lied on his bed as the family dog, a small corgi named Zwei, lied next to him. He had spent hours maneuvering all the little mechanisms and finally, the fruits of his labors had come to pass. The small box popped open and the teen shot up startling the small dog beside him, "HA! Got it."

Looking inside he could only find five overly large rings all different colors, red, gold, brown, green, and a neon colored band. "This is it?" He moaned.

He looked at the rings thinking to himself, why would the principal give me a couple of rings? His eyes then shot open when the neon colored ring gave an unusual sparkle, that mesmerized him. For whatever reason, this prompted the boy to put it on. The piece of jewelry dangled over his index finger as he wondered, who would have fingers this big?

But just as that thought crossed his mind, the ring shrunk down to his size. Jaune was petrified by this action, however this would only be a fraction of the unnatural coming from his bizarre gift. What followed next was a red glove materializing on his ring finger forcing the poor teen to fall out of his bed in shock, he glanced upon his other hand to find another glove materializing there as well.

"WHA-HUUUHH WHAAAA-" He yelled in an incomprehensible fashion as he stood up as more of his clothing materialized. What followed suit was a white sleeveless top and a big red bow upon his chest, a blue mini skirt, a golden tiara and red knee high heeled boots. With his new uniform on, he froze in place staring at himself in the mirror. "What...The...Hell," He whispered in a raspy voice, "Can this get any weirder?"

"I'm afraid it can," an anonymous voice answered.

The boy slowly turned to the direction of the voice only to find his dog patiently waiting to see his master. "Hello," the dog greeted causing Jaune to jolt backwards against the wall, "I can tell my appearance is a bit jarring. You must have a lot of questions so I'll try to make this brief. I am not your dog at this moment, I am your principal, Ozpin, speaking through your pet as a vessel. There is an ancient evil that is resurfacing and I'll need your help to subdue her. Thus I have presented you with five magic bonds for you and your team to battle her. Any questions?"

The blonde teen didn't speak, instead he fell to the floor in pure shock and pasted out.

"Oh my."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three hours earlier**

Miles away from the Rose/Long household, in the Schnee family Mansion, we find the Schnees enjoying a meal together or so it would seem. In the dinning hall we see the older father figure, the mustached man Jacques thoroughly enjoying the evening, the smaller children, a boy Schnee named Whitley, his sister Weiss glaring back at her brother and their oblivious mother Willow enjoying far more glasses of wine needed for any sort of meal.

The father looked up and took quick notice of his daughter staring daggers at his son. "What seems to be the matter pumpkin?"

"Nothing," She grumbled.

Her brother chuckled, "She's just upset real life isn't as easy as she thought it would be."

Weiss looked back and stared at her brother intently even more.

"Where as I, excel at everything. Maybe if you were homeschooled like me, you could excel too."

"I'm on the student council."

"Yes I'm sure deciding homecoming decorations must be quite challenging for you."

The girl stood up vigorously with the intent to scream, but quickly collected herself and quietly asked, "May I be excused?"

The father gazed upon his child for a moment and answered, "...Granted."

While sauntering back to her room, she made a pity look at her mother, who was barely conscious from this exchange.

* * *

What followed next was the Schnee girl looking out her bedroom window in her pajamas, hair undone, contemplating her family dynamic, for quite a while. She remembered a time when her family didn't feel so...Broken. With Winter gone, she felt like her brother was always out to get her. The two use to have such a close relationship, her mother use to be so happy, and her sister always looked after her siblings, but without Winter things just started to fall apart. The small girl could still remember her parents' fight, how her father admitted he never loved her mother and the two were stuck in a perpetual cycle of passive aggressive hate and that's only when her mother was sober enough to even feel anything.

And her brother...Why would he change so drastically? It was hard enough saying goodbye to her sister, but her brother became so nasty, so conniving. It broke her heart how much her family had change. The Schnee began to tear up, her breathing shorten as her family was tearing itself apart.

Unfortunately, a mysterious figure had been creeping up from the side of her bedroom. The tall skinny henchman by the name of Tyrian held his tiny moth in a cage he formed with his hands and fingers. "Go on little one," He whispered as he opened his hands up and gave a subtle blow in the direction of the girl. The tiny insect flapped along and landed upon the girl's hand. Weiss took quick notice of it, startled, she tried to shake it off with no success. Until finally, the creature melded itself on the girl's skin. Which put her in a deep fright, but then quickly froze in ecstasy.

Tyrian then rushed over and grabbed hold of her shoulders, "Hello little girl, you have a lot of emotions running through you right now. Anger, sadness, fear, so much delicious energy for us to harvest. Why don't you help us collect more."

"...Okay," She whispered.

"Tell me little girl, who gets under your skin the most?"

"...My brother."

"Then may I suggest bringing him some suffering as he has brought you suffering."

"YEEEESS," She sang out as her skin turned to an icy blue.

* * *

 **Present time**

The comatose Jaune was slowly regaining consciousness as his dog began licking his face, "Gwah, Zwei enough." He sat back up moaning, "...Uhh, Man Zwei you're not gonna believe what I just-" The blonde teen froze as he came to witness he was still wearing the same outfit, "What the? HUH!"

"I know this is a lot to take in," Zwei added.

"GAHH," The boy yelled pulling away once more.

"You have to understand, an ancient evil has returned and as the Magic Guardian it's your job to stop it."

"Magic Guardian? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Almost twenty years ago, I use to lead a team of five Guardians, but they're all gone now."

"That's right, holy crap so...I'm the new...Magic Guardian?"

"Yes, the rings choose their wearers. The Neon ring chooses one who can demonstrate the highest caliber for leadership and a willingness to learn. Its the hardest ring to master, but undoubtedly the strongest."

"Whoa, hey look I don't know if I'm cut out for this. If you want a superhero, I suggest talking to Ruby. She'd jump at the chance at doing this, she wouldn't even mind fighting in a skirt either."

"Impossible, the Guardians can only be male."

"What, why? This stupid ring puts me in heels and a skirt, why would it only work for a man?"

"Look the gods were...A bit kinky when they designed these rings, but that's not the point. Right now we're needed elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? What are you talking about?"

"Look outside."

The blonde teen complied and could make out what appeared to be a massive snow storm forming in the distance. "What the hell?"

"It's already beginning."

* * *

Throughout the Chaos of their town, we find multiple people screaming in horror, as Weiss Schnee had taken on her new form. Her skin was a bright light blue, her pupils completely white, and she wore a tattered white dress, barefoot all while having what can only be described as a snow tornado forming around her. She hovered slightly above the ground and with one hand held her brother by the throat as he gasped for air and with her other hand, she fired multiple beams freezing civilians left and right. The Ice Queen giggled, "I couldn't understand why you always felt like torturing me, but this is just too fun. Look Whitley, look at how much anguish I'm putting them through, just like what you do to me."

"GAH," The brother moaned, "What are you even talking about, who the hell are you!?"

* * *

Back in Salem's liar, Watts was overseeing the chaos via orb as a small ball of energy began to form in his hand. "Yes, yeeesss, very good choice Tyrian. This girl's misery is providing us with so much energy and with all the people she's hurting, we'll get to our goal much faster than I anticipated."

* * *

Back in the action, Jaune and Zwei were peaking at the Ice Queen's destruction from behind a car with wind and snow blowing in all sorts of directions. "Okay, let me get this straight Zw- I mean Ozpin. You want me to fight **THAT!?"**

"You're the only one I can rely on, the neon ring chose you." The dog asserted.

"Okay no, this isn't happening, I'm freezing my nuts off in a skirt and a dog is asking me to fight an ice witch. Yep I'm definitely dreaming, come on Jaune wake up."

As the blonde began slapping himself, Zwei shot back, "She's not evil, Salem is manipulating her emotions, she's hurting on the inside."

"I'm worried she's gonna hurt me on the outside."

"Jaune, you have to fight her. Fight her to the point where she loses her powers, then try to work through her issues so this doesn't happen again."

"This is nuts, I am not cut out for this."

"Jaune listen to me," The dog asserted as he had the boy's direct attention, "The neon ring wouldn't have chosen you, if you weren't capable of something of this magnitude. You just have to go in there, face that girl down with confidence."

The teen took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. You know what, confidence, that's exactly what I'll do."

He then took a hard stance against his opponent shouting, "HEY YOU!"

The Ice Queen instantly took notice, as Jaune continued, "I order you to put the kid down and face me one on one."

Weiss lowered her self to the ground and upon her bare feet making contact with land, it began to freeze beneath her, the blizzard had ceased and the girl's interest perked. "Who...Are you?"

"I...Am the Magic Guardian. Now release the kid." He ordered.

Weiss turned to her brother and threw him against a car. As the small boy made contact with the vehicle, the Ice Queen froze his limbs to it. "Heeeyy what the hell," The other Schnee cried, "You can't do this to me I'll-" He was then silenced as Weiss froze his mouth in place.

The Ice Queen took a casual stroll towards our hero, freezing the ground with each step, asking, "So what now, are you going to hit me?"

"Uh, well I honestly don't want to, but if you want to give up your powers willing-." Before he had a chance to finish, Weiss fired a massive ice beam from her hand, sending the poor boy flying.

Flying across multiple different houses and streets, our hero finds himself in the middle of the town's park. Jaune was then upside down, having smashed through several trees and only slightly covered in ice as he struggled to get out of a bush.

A common jogger saw the whole thing, a rather muscular man with orange hair, ran to assist the hero. He couldn't help but notice the hero's skirt completely lifted due to gravity, revealing lacey pink panties and a generous bulge. The man stood for a second admiring the site, he had never been attracted to another man before, yet for some reason this image felt intoxicating. Snapping out of his daze, the man rushed over and pulled the Guardian out of the bush.

Jaune panted for a bit and began sweeping the ice off of his body, "Hey thanks ***huff* *huff***."

"Yeah no prooo," The ginger man then took notice how some of the ice had melted and the crossdresser's clothing began to fade, revealing that hot muscular body underneath, "OOOOoooohhh yeah."

Slightly disturbed, Jaune asked, "Are...You okay?"

"Me, yeah," He soothed, "But hey, maybe we should get that wet top off you."

The blonde teen had a massive blush on his face, "I'm...Not doing that."

"Come ooon, not like it be gay or nothing. Here I'll even take my shirt o-"

Suddenly the Ice Queen dropped into the park interrupting the exchange. She then threw another more powerful ice blast.

Worried that the pervert would get caught in the crossfire, Jaune threw his palms in front hoping to stop the blast and what had occurred, was a large floating shield materialized inbetween them, blocking the attack as the beam split into three directions as Jaune stood his ground. The bystander looked in awe at this battle as the Magic Guardian ordered, "Get out of here now, before you get yourself hurt."

"Okay, okay I will," The jogger answered, but then stopped for moment, took out his phone and took a picture of the hero.

Jaune cried, "DUDE! Get out of here."

"I will it's just, no would believe me otherwise." The jogger was a moment away from sprinting off, but stop for a moment, lowered his phone under Jaune's skirt and took another picture, then took off.

"GAH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Weiss finally broke from her beam and Jaune lowered his shield. The two stared at each other intently, the Ice Queen stared at her opponent with contempt while the Magic Guardian stared back in fear. In his mind the timid boy thought, okay so apparently I can create a shield. I wonder if I can create weapons.

Before he had a chance to think, Weiss flew in his direction in high speeds. It couldn't be helped, Jaune raised his arms and imagined the first weapon he could think of. However, upon his downward swing, the Ice Queen grabbed hold the shaft of his scythe, stopping the attack completely. She then held her palm out and fired another ice beam, causing her opponent to fly back.

After his crash, Jaune looked up to see his dog Zwei criticizing his actions, "A scythe really, you know those things are really impractical in battle right?"

"It was the first thing I could of, damn it Ruby." He flipped over to see Weiss coming for another attack, she flew in materializing a large hammer made of ice and began striking at the teen while he was on the ground. Jaune made another smaller shield, blocking every blow, screaming each time the two connected.

"Calm down, Jaune. Listen, on my signal, release your shield and focus everything you got into your tiara."

"Are you crazy?" He grunted

"Just do it...NOW!" The dog commanded.

As Weiss raised her hammer for another strike, a small beam fired from the hero's tiara, landing upon the Schnee's hands. The girl took a few steps back moaning in pain as the tiny insect began to peel off of her skin. Suddenly, Weiss's clothes morphed back to her regular pajamas and her skin returned to her normal hue. As she then looked around, seeing the destruction across the park, the girl gasped, "Wha-What happen, how did I get here?"

She looked at Jaune, unable to recognize his appearance asking "Who are you?"

The hero stood tall and offered the girl a hand up, "For now, you can call me the Magic Guardian."

The small girl accepted the assistance back up, but immediately shook in grief, "Did...I do this?"

"N-No, no it wasn't you. An...Ancient evil saw you were hurting inside and took advantage of you."

The girl looked up at her savior in awe as he continued, "Um, why don't we take a seat to that bench over there and we can talk about what's been bothering you."

With the two teens heading to the park bench, in the distance, they were being watched by the sinister agent of evil Tyrian as he contacted his ally through his earpiece, "It appears Ozzy's got himself a new pawn."

"It appears so," His colleague acknowledged, "Come back to base and we'll discuss this further."

* * *

In town, we see all the ice rapidly melting and people breaking free virtually unharmed and as Whitley began to free himself, he was joined by a limo with both of his parents rushing out and coming to his aid. "OH MY GAWD, my baby," The mother cried as she helped free her son.

Jacques came to his side pleading, "Whitley, where is Weiss? Did that witch take her?"

"She's not with you guys," The boy moaned, "I-I don't know what happened to her. That witch just took me, I didn't see Weiss at all."

* * *

In the calm quiet night at the park, Jaune began comforting the poor girl as she further explained, "The money would have been nothing to our father, but of course my brother knew I wanted it and had to go out of his way to sabotage me and even gloat about it afterwards."

"I see."

"I don't understand, we use to be so close when we were little, but something about him changed. I feel like he hates me now."

"You want my advice...Play his game."

Weiss looked upon her hero confused, "Wha-...Huh?"

"Look, he wants to tease you about not being able to raise the money yourself right? He wants to humiliate you, I say prove him wrong. Take every action he does and strive to be greater and make sure at no point, will he ever make you feel less of a person. Make sure no matter what, he knows your still going to be his mature sister, that never waivers from a challenge."

The pale girl smirked for bit, excited at the idea of making her brother eat his words.

"And hey...I'm sure on some level, he still cares about you."

"...M-maybe."

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

After what felt like twenty minutes of straight walking, Jaune and Weiss were found by the Schnee family limo as the girl's family rushed to her aid. The mother Willow quickly threw a hug onto her child as her brother came to her side moaning, "WEISS, oh god are you okay? Did that witch hurt you?"

The Schnee girl's eyes widen immensely as she never saw this amount of fear from him. He looked genuinely concerned for her well being and that warmed the little girl's heart, "I'm...Fine."

Her father joined in right after, taking in a breath of relief that his family was safe and sound.

Off in the distance, Jaune observed the reunion and felt at peace at what he had just accomplished. The small dog came up to him, "Good job Jaune, not bad for a first time out. You think you'd be interested in doing this again?"

"Yeah," He hushed, "I think I could do this again."

* * *

The next morning, Jaune and his sister came to see multiple students staring at their phones more intently than yesterday. He and Ruby were at a loss, that is until a certain ginger and her best friend Ren came to their aid. "JAAAUUUNE," Nora cried as she held her phone to them, "Did you see the news, there's a new Magic Guardian."

"A NEW MAGIC GUARDIAN?" Ruby gasped, "I thought they all disappeared years ago."

"Evidently one of the students here ran into him while in the park," Ren added. Upon closer inspection, on said article, the one and only picture shown read _Image by Cardin Winchester._

"Hehe," The blonde teen rubbed his head, "I don't suppose anyone can recognize him?"

"No. Why, do you know who it is?" The ginger inquired as all eyes were on Jaune.

The teen took solace in the fact that no one was able to make out what was obviously his face, "Uh who knows, it could be anyone. Even-"

"Jaune Xiao Long," The intercom announced, "Please report to the principal's office. Jaune Xiao Long, please report to the principal's office."

"Well uh," The blonde teen mumbled, "I guess that's me, I'll catch you guys later."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jaune stood before the principal's office. Nervous for reasons no other student before him could imagine, but he took a deep breath and charged on through. There he met the older gentleman behind his desk, with his hands folded and eyes already fixated in his direction as this man had been waiting patiently the entire time. "Take a seat Jaune, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Soooo, I'm almost tempted to turn this into a Whiteknight fic, but 1) I wouldn't know where to go from here and 2) That would eliminate part of the fun of writing this. BTW if anyone's wondering what MY sexuality is. I'm 100% straight...Okay maybe 99% straight ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the principal's office while petrified, Jaune couldn't help, but stare at his elder with wide eyes while breathing heavily.

Ozpin finally broke the silence after a few moments of observing his student's anxiety, "Jaune, do you know why we're here?"

"Uhhh well," he muttered, "It is one of life's great mysterious. I mean are we-"

"We are here, because our world is all that remains of the world of Remnant."

"Remnant?"

"...Before there was Earth, this planet was once called Remnant. Like Earth today, we had good and evil spread across the world and to keep the world in balance, the gods created five magic rings. These rings gave five men the power of the elements to protect the innocent and to destroy evil."

"And you gave me all five of them?"

"I was only able to determine the neon ring's wearer, each of the rings choses their owner based on a different criteria of character. The ring of light, as you have, choses its master based on whom has the greatest strive for leadership. As the newly appointed leader of the Guardians, the task of locating the other four wearers is now your burden."

"Is that all, cause I'm brand new to this area and I've barely gotten to know anyone in this school, much less the entire town."

"Don't worry so much, just focus on mastering your ring and the other four will reveal themselves in time."

The blonde took a deep breath and finally asked, "Who is Salem...And what does she want?"

The principal grimaced at this question, "She...has a unique view of the world. She believed humanity's peaceful existence was a cancer upon its evolution. Her goals were simple, slaughter the weak and foolish so the best and brightest can reproduce. When the Guardians had her cornered, in an act of desperation, she ignited a powerful blast upon Remnant. Using every ounce of her energy, she destroyed the Guardians and all life on this planet. Then she fell into a deep sleep to recharge her strength."

"My god."

"Not god, gods. Centuries later, the gods rebuilt civilization as we see it now and have tasked me with keeping humanity safe. If humanity fails again, it won't be rebuilt. Over twenty years ago, Salem had returned and wanted to carry out her plans once again. I formed a new team of Guardians and with our combined efforts, we managed to cripple Salem to near death. However, after our last confrontation, I lost all five Guardians and...Well."

The older gentleman began shifting from his desk, revealing he was in a wheelchair, "In her final moments, she crippled me as well."

Jaune didn't know how to react, he simply stared downward and took a deep breath.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"OH YOU DON'T SAY," The blonde teen rose and growled, "You're telling me I have use these Guardian powers to fight some evil chick, who's already single handedly killed all of them TWICE?"

"I've been trying to find suitable owners for these rings for years, but they'll only accept those who adhere to their traits the most. Now that the neon ring has chosen its master, the other four will follow soon enough. As the Magic Guardian, you are fully capable of finding the heroic traits in others and leading them to victory."

"You think I'm capable of being a leader?"

"I absolutely do."

Jaune sat back down, continually troubled by this predicament.

"You have to understand, if Salem rises again, a lot of people will die. She believes humanity is holding itself back, by allowing the frail and unintelligent to procreate. Jaune...The world is going to need you to assemble a new team to stop her...Permanently this time. I can't fight her myself, not like I did with the previous Guardians, but I will put every effort into locating her hidden base."

"I...I don't know if I can do this." The boy mumbled while breathing heavily.

"Like I said, this is a lot to take in at once. I was hoping to find the neon ring's new owner before Salem began her recovery. To ease you into this slowly, but it's become clear she's not going to wait around forever." The man then reaches into his draw and takes out a large book, "Take this at least. When you're ready, this book will contain everything you'll need to master your ring."

"...What if, I'm never ready."

"Jaune...If that were the case, the ring would have never chosen you. You have potential Jaune and I'll be here to help guide you in any way you need."

* * *

However, after two weeks, Jaune still felt incredibly anxious from the entire situation. He often stared at his massive book he received from Ozpin. Always tempted, but never willing to look inside. For if he chose to open it, it would mean taking on the responsibility of fighting someone who could wipe out all life on Earth if she wanted to. It be one thing, if a team was already assembled, but he was alone and nearly died in his first fight. What would he do if someone or something came at him that was even stronger? All the boy could think to do was to put it off indefinitely.

As he and his sister walked home in silence, Ruby peaked up and soothed, "Are you okay? You've been really quiet for a while now."

"I'm just...Feeling a little overwhelmed at school," He shrugged off.

The small girl gave a small chuckle, "You and me both, the school year's just started and I'm already falling behind."

"WHAT!" The mere thought his sister was struggling with school sent the boy into an instant panic. It was then, he pictured the image of her gasping for air as a mysterious figure began choking her.

"It's okay Jaune, I'm only having trouble with one class and I already gotta tutor coming over to help me."

"...Ah, well...Good. Glad to know you'll be covered there."

With the two arriving home, Jaune wasted no time and sprinted up to his room. Even if Salem's utopia spared his life from any harm, the mere thought of his sister's life even being somewhat in danger fired him up to unprecedented levels. He spent hours reading through each page then attempting each and every basic conjuration with minimal success.

He stood in the middle of the room with his Guardian uniform on and read aloud, "When manifesting a levitation spell, one must focus the surrounding area of said object. It is important to note, the more mental energy used on your object, the faster it will move. However weight and wind resistance will factor in how much energy is needed to move an object. Practicing different levels of focus with several different items of diverse weight classes is key for receiving the best results."

Jaune then placed a single action figure in the middle of the room. He thought to himself _okay, we're gonna take this slow and just gently lift it._

While holding his palm forward to the small toy, his hand as well as his item began to glow. The link had been set, unfortunately the thoughts of his sister sprang into his mind again and he quickly lost control and shot the object right upwards in a rapid motion smashing into the ceiling.

"...Fuck," he whispered. This was getting out of hand, before he was too scared to do anything at the thought of Salem killing him, but now thinking about Ruby's safety has made him more stressed than before.

What if he can't find the other four Guardians and has to fight Salem himself, someone who's already killed the Guardians twice?

What if he does find them and it makes no difference and the four people he roped in are dead because of his leadership?

What if Salem finds out who he is and goes after his family before his training is ready?

"GAAAHH," He growled plopping onto his bed, he felt a new wave of terror course through him. This was real, the night he fought Weiss was real. He barely managed to beat her then, what is a poor boy to do now?

Suddenly, he heard his mom call out, "KIDS, dinner's ready."

The boy took a deep breath, reverted his uniform back and slowly sauntered out. However, not wanting to explain why he's STILL in his school uniform(as reverting back made his old clothes appear), the boy prompted to remove his jacket and undershirt and replace them with a single tank top. Then upon opening the door, he saw his sister sprint across the hall and down the steps. He chuckled for a bit on his sister's appetite, but then he heard a quite familiar, unexpected, yet stunning voice.

"Hello Jaune."

Slowly turning to the source, he found the one and only Lie Ren.

"Ren? What are you doing here?"

"I'm tutoring your sister, I would have knocked on your door and said hi, but...I heard grunts, moaning, and...I didn't want to disturb you."

Instantly picking up on the awkwardness, "Oh, NOOOO I wasn't doing **THAT,** I was just...Working out."

"I see, well its important to stay in shape. You do a..." The Asian was lost in thought as for the first time since meeting Jaune, he admired the fact his friend had...Quite the masculine figure. Even for a nerdy socially awkward guy, boy had an enticing physique, "Wonderful job at staying fit."

The blonde teen rubbed and chuckled, "Hey thanks man, that means a lot."

The two stood in an awkward silence until Ren stated, "So...Um, I guess we should get to dinner."

"We?"

"Yes, upon arriving I was invited to partake in your family's meal."

"Oh uh GREAT! Hehe, glad to have you."

* * *

Back in Salem's liar, we find a tall muscular man entering the witch's den. The man was tan with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He gazed upon his frail leader in bed, while Dr Watts was tending to her medical needs. "Hazeeel..." She mutters, "Thank you for finally arriving."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, now we can crush Ozpin."

"Settle down Hazel, right now he has a new apprentice. A new Magic Guardian has resurfaced."

"I know, I've seen the news. Does he have any other Guardian's blindly following him."

"Not...That we know of" The witch began coughing profusely again. "I've chosen specifically you to kill this kid."

The large man looked downward, his eyes filled with guilt, "...Anything...To hurt Ozpin, is worth it."

"Gooood, goooood. I have Watts monitoring any signs of magic to find him."

"Why not just morph someone and draw him out?"

"Out of the question." The mustached man interjected, "We have very few hawkmoths to spare. We have to conserve them on anyone who shows the highest amounts of distress."

"My recoveryyyy," She hissed, "Takes full...Priority."

The large man groaned at how far his leader has fallen.

"Don't despair Hazel, I promise you we will kill Ozpin. One way...Or another."

* * *

 **And done, sorry for the exposition dump on ya guys.**

 **So yeah I've looked into how I'm gonna structure this fic and I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to write this story without making Jaune a little Mary Sue-ish or relying on a lot of clichés. So if that already sounds bad, I guess feel free to stop following. I'll still put my best efforts to make this fan fiction as entertaining as possible though.**

 **Side note, it might be a while until I update again. Work has been piling on lately, I've enjoyed writing two other fanfictions, and at the end of the month I'm scheduling some vacation time. So if I don't update by the 31st, well then I'm even less likely to update for a week after that day.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the evening grew late, we find the Xiao Long/Rose family, continuing to linger at the dinner table well past everyone finishing their meal, all to enjoy the company of Lie Ren. The intelligent and polite guest was an amazing center of attention as he was well verse in a multitude of different subjects. "Of course, even though I was forced to cosplay in that embarrassingly revealing outfit," The Asian added with a delightful smile, "Nora and I had a wonderful time and I had to admit, I wore the assassin armor quite well."

"That's amazing," Jaune noted, "The only other person I could find that likes conventions is my sister."

"Well then, perhaps the four of us should go together."

The invitation of spending an evening with this remarkable individual, filled the blonde teen with an overflowing amount of bliss. Of course, Jaune was snapped away from his fantasy, as his sister jerked on his arm crying, "OH MY GOOOOOD, that would be so much fun."

Jaune winced, "Uh yeah Ruby, the four of us would have a great time."

The mother then stood up while grabbing a few dinner plates stating, "Well I hope everyone saved room for dessert, today I baked a double fudge chocolate cake."

The young girl squealed in anticipation, "MOOOOM! That's so awesome of you."

"As delectable as that sounds, I'll have to decline," Ren motioned, "It's getting late and I don't think I could have another bite, I should just get going."

"Well okay hun, be safe," Summer hushed.

"I'll walk you out," Jaune offered.

As the two men strolled across the house, Jaune had to stop his friend at the door to ask, "Hey uh...Ren?"

"Hmm"

"...If...If you were given a responsibility you didn't think you were ready for, but...Knew it needed to be done. How would you cope with that?"

"..." The Asian stared at his friend with remorseful eyes, "I've hesitated in doing the right thing before Jaune...And let me tell you, in life, you don't get many second chances. So no matter what, I always strive to be a better version of myself to make sure I'm ready for anything. The only advice I can give you, is that if you don't think you're ready, work until you are and when a challenge comes your way, you give it everything you have and then some...I hope that helps."

The blonde smiled at his friend and soothed, "...It certainly did."

* * *

As the days past, Jaune had a fire in his heart as each and everyday after school he would train his magical abilities, always making the excuse he was hanging out with friends. When in reality, the crossdresser would ride his bike to the deepest end of the forest outside of town and practice every spell in his spell until he could cast them in an alarming speed and precision.

One day, the blonde rushed through the halls of Beacon, wanting to get back to his usual regiment of training as quickly as possible. However, today of all days, as Jaune left the building, he cut through the parking lot at the same time a certain spikey haired redheaded boy was tying his shoe. Unfortunately our hero kicked a half empty soda can, that was left on the ground, and it flung towards said individual. Jaune stop to observe his incident, to find the can had merely splatted a few drops on the other boy's pant leg. "OOOO uh, sorry about that," the blonde teen cried.

However the redheaded boy stood tall and began to glare back at Jaune. The blonde was frozen in fear as this boy marched towards him with pure hate in his golden eyes, as he stood before Jaune, the man inquired, "Where you off to in such a hurry? Gotta be somewhere important if it came at the cost of my pants."

"Uh, I'm just...Heading out to meet some friends."

"Is that right," the aggressor growled as he leaned forward, "Well I hope you have friends in the hospital, cause Imma-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted another voice, the two boys turned towards the source of this command to find a redheaded girl with green eyes and a white uniform. The council member marched over to the confrontation and addressed the enraged student, "I think we both know you don't need any more detentions on your record Adam."

The spikey haired teen growled under his breath as the girl continued, "So why don't you go home while you still can?"

Adam gave a final growl in response before sauntering off in a sullen state. Jaune's rescuer then smiled at him, as she chirped, "Hello there, you're Ren's new friend right, my name's Pyrrha."

"Jaune," the blonde greeted.

"Sorry about Adam, he's been an ongoing problem for awhile."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, I'm pretty sure it's just his time of the month," at the moment, Jaune made his joke with such confidence, but quickly realized the company he directed this joke to was, surprise, a female. Instantly the boy froze, worried that he may have offended an actual council member...That is until she began to burst out laughing in response.

"OOOO if only it was that simple. So tell me Jaune, what do you think of Beacon high?"

"Uhhh well, it seems more lively here and aside from prince of darkness, everyone's really nice."

"Well I'm glad we have, mostly, given you a warm inviting stay." The red head cheered with an overly cute smile.

Jaune did become enamored with this girl's overly polite demeanor and her presence was very welcoming. A passing thought came to him, maybe she'd make a great girlfriend. After all the one thing he wanted more than anything, was to find a one, given how much he was teased at his previous school. All the guys bragging about how many times they got laid and when Jaune admitted he was still a virgin, it opened the book to a lot of harassment. Guys were suppose to sleep with tons of women after all and Jaune desperately wanted to be cool, but the girls he met at his previous school were always vindictive. Even to the point where one agreed to sleep with him, just so he can lose this stupid burden of being a virgin, only to then be tricked into losing his clothes and be at the mercy of the entire school. All the possible, you haven't slept with a chick yet, what are you gay, comments could finally cease if he could just lose that stupid title of virgin already. Pyrrha was clearly not like the other girls he came to know, giving the boy enough reason to at least ask her out. Then he could finally feel complete, finally feel...Normal.

"Hey uh, Pyrrha. Do you think you could..." But then it hit him, his mission. In this brief moment, he remembered the world would be at the mercy of Salem and he needed to improve himself fast in order to stand a chance at stopping her. "Do you...Think you could, keep an eye on my little sister?"

"Oh," Pyrrha moaned, not expecting such a request.

"Her name's Ruby Rose and...I was told by my father to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays out of trouble, but I've felt a little overwhelmed with school work as of late."

"She must be very important to you."

"She is, if anything she's my very first friend."

"Well Jaune, part of my responsibility of being a council member is to provide guidance to students when they need it, so I'll be sure to check in on this...Ruby Rose anytime I can."

"I very much appreciate that, anyways I gotta go, bye." The blonde cheered as he sprinted towards the bike rack.

Pyrrha watched as she admired this caring, thoughtful, and charming young man as he ran away. Perhaps she thought, he's not like all the other boys.

* * *

As any other day, Jaune had fled deep inside the forest and walked his bike out of the dirt roads until he felt he was completely secluded from the rest of the world. When he was convinced no one was looking, the boy held his ring up to his face, concentrated hard enough and materialized his uniform on. "Okay, let's do this," He cheered trying to psych himself up. Jaune removed his spell book out of his backpack and flipped towards a random page to see what he'd be working on today.

This however would come at the interruption of an invasive robin who landed right on the middle of said book, Jaune asked, "Heh hey little buddy, you wanna learn some spells too?"

"No I'd say I'm quite adamant in magic already," The bird chirped.

"GAH!" The blonde hollered as he fell back and dropped his publication, "...Ozpin?"

The little robin flapped a tiny amount to Jaune's side and answered, "Yes, while I'm happy to know you're taking your training seriously, I'd like to know your progress."

"Oh, well I'm getting pretty good I think. I can pretty much cast any spell in that book."

"As you should," The Ozpin bird commented, "But having the ability to cast a spell is different than utilizing it to its proper ability."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I explain this, it's the difference between making noise on a piano by playing the keys in a somewhat lyrical fashion to playing at a professional level at a concert. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"Good, because I regret to inform you that a certain associate of Salem's has tracked you down to this location."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Jaune screamed as he stood right up, "Who?! And where is he!? And when is he coming?!"

As Jaune gave a quick glance from behind himself, while the bird answered, "His name is Hazel and as for when, it could be a few minutes or even-"

In a jarring moment for our hero, the bird was immediately silenced as a small knife zipped across and impaled the tiny creature and as its body flung to the side, the bird released a tiny squeak. Jaune jumped for a moment, but slowly turned to the source of the attack to find a massive man holding two knives in his right fist. "Sorry," the stranger groaned, "But I can't stand to hear that son of bitch speak."

The Magic Guardian stared at his intruder with terror in his heart, something about this man sent shivers down his spine, "Are...Are you Hazel?"

"...Yes."

"Oh, um," The blonde teen stood tall and put a boom in his voice, "Well villain, prepare to face justice at the hands of the Magic Guardian."

The large man simply grimaced and stated, "...Look, you seem like a nice kid and I don't wanna hurt you. We're just two pawns being coerced into fighting so that our masters don't have to. So I'll make you a deal, surrender and I'll make your death as painless as-"

The intruder's sentence was cut short, due to multiple mini portals surrounding him, what transpired were chains emerging out of these openings, all wrapping around his arms, shoulders and torso. Afterwards the restraints tugged downward, forcing the man to bend a single knee to his captor, meanwhile Jaune conjured up a sword and shield and took a defensive pose.

"Listen buddy, I'm not someone to mess with," The Guardian threatened while attempting to sound intimidating, "So why don't you surrender and I'll let you walk away with your life."

The muscular one looked about these multiple entries for chains, then had a tiny subtle smirked to his opponent, "Not bad kid, you seem to be able to control multiple conjurations at once. There's only one problem with them," The henchman slowly stepped up as he tugged against his restraints, only to shatter all of them in an instant, "They're too weak."

Jaune, now slightly frightened, charged at his opponent while delivering a downward swing of his sword. However, this move proved to be futile, given Hazel catching the blade in his hand and with one squeeze he demolished the weapon up to the hilt. The hero gazed upon the remainder of his sword, petrified of this man's strength. With a quick glance up, he saw his opponent reel his fist in for a punch. Quickly Jaune raised his shield only for him to be sent across the ground a few feet away like a tumbleweed. Regaining his footing, the teen concentrated as hard as he could into his forehead, as his tiara fired a massive beam of energy at his aggressor's chest. Hazel, despite having his uniform and tiny bits of flesh peeling off, casually marched to his target with little difficulty. The Magic Guardian panicked at this man's invulnerability, causing him to slightly lose his concentration and as a result, the laser began to depower just a bit.

"NO-NO-NOOOO-," Jaune cried as his opponent stood just before him, then grabbed his throat. As Hazel slammed his victim against a tree, the guardian's focus was completely gone, causing the beam to dissipate entirely. In that window, the large man removed the tiara and tossed it to the side. Our hero was now helpless as Salem's goon continued to hold him against the tree, choking the life out of the poor boy.

In a final act of desperation, Jaune materialized a small dagger, only for the tiny weapon to shatter in his attempt to jam it into the man's head. Hazel stood unamused while his victim thrashed about clinging to his life, that is until he felt a mysterious liquid run down the side of his head. With his free hand, he dabbed the unknown liquid to find it was...Blood? Astonished, Hazel admired that this teen could manage to manifest a weapon sharp enough to pierce him, even if was ever so slightly. "I'm impressed kid," the henchmen whispered, "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were. Hell, you might even have more potential than the last Magic Guardian."

But then...During Jaune's gasps and tears, something disturbing infected Hazel's mind. He stared at this helpless hero and the resemblance sent a foul distaste into the far reaches of his psyche. "...No-oo-o... **NOOOO!"** He growled as the sudden realization put the man into a pure rage. The henchmen released his hold, causing Jaune to cough profusely while Hazel continued to roar in frustration.

The frightened teen gazed up to find the man stare back and ask, "Are you...Jaune...Arc?"

Jaune Arc? Our hero thought to himself, he hadn't gone by Arc since before his adoption. Having never met his biological parents, Jaune never felt he suited the name of Arc, thus accepted his new last name of Xiao Long without question. However, it couldn't be argued this fact did save his life, if only momentarily. "...Yes," He answered.

Hazel then grinded his teeth and snarled at this revelation. Out of all the low brow dirty tricks, Ozpin could've pulled, this was a new low. The muscular foe then proceeded to calm down and return to his original demeanor. "Listen kid, consider this a professional act of courtesy, because I'm going to let you live today."

Jaune's eyes shot up as Hazel continued, "But listen carefully, this is a one time deal. If I catch you in that skirt again, I will kill you. I'm only doing this out of respect to your father. So if you want to stay alive, you're going to have to abandon Ozpin." The large man then turned his back upon the blonde teen as he left one fleeting thought, "Trust me kid, you don't want to get mixed up with that man. If you're not careful, he **will** get you and your family killed."

And that was it, Hazel began sauntering back as Jaune watched in awe. So many questions flooded this boy's mind because of this man's unexpected act of mercy. Suddenly, the blonde stood up and cried, "WAIT! How do you know my father?"

Hazel stopped and stood for a good while as the answer pained him to say. "I...Use to be...The Earth Guardian."


End file.
